The Great Ninja War handbook
by TeresaYates
Summary: Naruto will overcome his fear of being rejected by Hinata and confess his love to her once and for all! Hinata doesn't know how he truly feels yet. Choji and Hanabi are becoming a couple in this love book hehe. Special Guest appearance by Tenzari Hyuga! Just who is Tenzari? This was a solo book but now it's a collaboration with my idol fanfiction author William Russell.77995 .
1. The beginning

_"It was a sunny day in the village hidden in the leaves, everyone was excited about the festival, many people we're playing games such as 'Dunk the ninja, Kunai showdown and sumo ninja'. down by the target practice was a carmel girl with two pigtails, it stretched to by her waist because it was that long!. she wore a baby blue top and some shorts, she had her headband around her arm as usual and her eyes were brown. This girl was known as Tenzari Hyuga and she was eleven years old._

 _"Hey Tenzari!" said a man, Tenzari turned around to see none other then Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey Naruto, how's it going?" said Tenzari "It's going good, Where is your Mother?" asked Naruto. "Oh she's by the ping pong tables. do you want me to show you?" Naruto smiled "Sure thing, there's something I've been wanting to ask her for years now" Tenzari and Naruto walked side by side towards the ping pong table smiling happily at the scenery before them._

 _Once reaching the ping pong table there was a girl, she was light skinned with black hair and purple highlights and purple eyes. She wore a black leather jacket with leather jeans. Nature approached her._

 _"Hey Kenzy" said Naruto smiling, "Oh Naruto, what's up?" asked Kenzy "Have you even considered becoming a Ninja again?" asked Naruto, Kenzy sighed "My intentions on becoming a Ninja again still lays at rest." replied Kenzy "Where is Hinata?" asked Naruto "My little sister is getting cotton candy with Hanabi." said Kenzy "Alright whenever she comes back I'll tell her" replied Naruto. Tenzari gave Kenzy a big hug "Mom, where's Rikki?" asked Tenzari "Ummm, Rikki is...at ichirakus ramen shop" replied Kenzy returning the hug . Tenzari broke the hug and ran off towards Ichirakus._

 _Naruto and Kenzy stood there looking eye to eye for a very long time before Hinata finally showed up with Hanabi, Naruto smiled towards Hinata. She wasn't a little girl anymore, She was 17 now and he had become 18 "Hinata" said Naruto happily "Theres something I want to tell you" Hinata tilted her head "Is it important Naruto?" asked Hinata, Naruto shook his head "Hinata will you do me the honor in.." Naruto stopped for a second "The honor in what Naruto?" there was a faint voice coming from behind Naruto saying "In becoming my sandwich" and that's exactly what he said "In becoming my sandwich?" Hinata started busting up laughing "Be your sandwich? Sorry Naruto I'm not a food" Naruto looked behind him to see Rikki and Tenzari laughing._

 _Hinata let them continue laughing a bit longer, Kenzy told Rikki to go to the store and bring back some eggs from the store "Elder sister Kenzy, how are you?" said Hanabi going over to give her a hug "Oh I'm perfectly fine" Kenzy hugged her back "What about you little sisters?" "I'm good, now that I'm hugging you" said Hanabi "I'm good too" said Hinata. Kenzy got a phone call and she picked up (A/N I NORMALLY DO TWO WAY LINES BUT I MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE) "Hello? oh Hey Tr- wait what...Oh no kidding? Alright i'll tell them" Naruto looked at her and says "Who was that" Kenzy smiled and says "A friend"_

 _So how was it, good bad? Let me know ^^_


	2. Let's get Ramen

_After a long break, I return with another chapter. My Mom took away my electronics for a very long time due to not getting straight A's. I apologize to everyone. The characters Tenzari Hyuga, Rikki, Kenzy and Tr- belongs to the guy in the comment. I haven't asked if I could use them so you might not see them a lot in future chapters._

 _Chapter 2: Ramen_

 _Hinata stood there in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Shop on her phone texting Hanabi 'Dear Hanabi, please be sure to keep the house under lock down at all times until I get back. I promise I won't be gone long. Your sister, Hinata.' She put her phone away and went inside the Ramen Shop to join Naruto, Tenzari, Rikki and Kenzy. She looked around the shop, Naruto had taken the center stool, Kenzy sat on his right eating a bowl of Miso Ramen. Tenzari was on her left eating beef Ramen and Rikki sat in a stool near Naruto leaving one stool between them. Hinata took her seat between the two and ordered a bowl of diet Ramen. Naruto smiled to her and says "Nice of you to join us Hinata. Is everything okay with Hanabi?" Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear then did a short prayer and nodded her head "Everything is fine. I just wanted to make sure she was okay." She ate some of her Ramen. Kenzy looked over her shoulder to Hinata "Are you sure little sister?" Hinata nodded her head. "Yes, I am. Let's just enjoy our Ramen." Rikki laughed a little while eating, everyone turned their attention to her. Rikki hadn't noticed them staring at her, she continued eating her food slowly until they looked away and went back to their conversation. Kenzy gently ran her hand through her daughter's hair and smiles at her as she eats "Are you okay Tenzari?" Tenzari shook her head yes "I am fine mama. You don't have to worry about me all the time you know, I can take care of myself. I'm eleven years old." Kenzy smiled slightly "I know that, but you're still my baby girl and I won't let anything happen to you, not even your dad could hurt you- such as grounding you." Rikki drank her Ramen juice and slammed her bowl on the table and let out a relived sigh "I'm full!" Naruto raised his eyebrow curiously "Off one bowl?" Rikki nodded "I don't eat a lot." Tenzari was next to slam her bowl down next "I'm full too." Kenzy licked her lips "You and Rikki can go play outside if you want to. Just be sure to get home before six:forty-five. It's currently two:fifteen pm." Tenzari and Rikki stood up. Rikki says "That gives us four hours and thirty minutes to hang out." She didn't wait any longer, she took Tenzari out the Shop and the two vanished from sights._

 _Hinata continued eating her Ramen "This stuff never gets boring no matter how many times I've eaten this stuff." Naruto agreed with her "I agree with you Hinata. I've eaten this stuff at least a dozen times, it's never got boring to me nor nasty. I'm still enjoying this stuff, loving it and eating it." Hinata wondered how Naruto could eat Ramen at least seven hundred times a year. "Yeah, I see why you love Ramen so much Naruto." Kenzy smiled at them, she loved how the two were merely friends and enjoying time with one another without worrying about anything. She knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto, she wasn't an idiot, she could read people's emotions easily. Naruto had five bowls of ramen were on his right piled up together. Twenty minutes had passed and Hinata had managed to eat eleven bowls of Ramen without getting a stomach ache or anything. Kenzy had eaten thirteen bowls of Ramen and she seemed she never could stop eating. Naruto noticed how many bowls the Hyuga sisters had eaten. Naruto saw this and nearly choked on his food, Ayame walked from the back of the restaurant and sighed "Naruto you better not die, we're not trying to get put out of business anytime soon." Hinata gently patted Naruto's back. Naruto ate his food and finally stopped coughing. "No, I won't die. I just hadn't expected them to eat so much food." Ayame smiled and flicked her hands towards the Hyuga sisters, they blinked at the same time. Ayame nodded "These two set the Ramen's record for eating forty bowls of Ramen. Naruto's eyes widened at them. "I never expected them to do such a thing. Their so slim, I thought they be fat." a red aura glowed around the two sisters and they punched Naruto in the face at the same time. Naruto fainted in the shop and laid his head in an empty bowl of Ramen. Ayame didn't have a reaction at all, she figured he had it coming. Kenzy and Hinata both stood up and says in unision "Check please." Ayame gave them the bill. Kenzy paid the bill for their food except Naruto's and left out. Ayame waved as they walked out, she looked at the unconscious Naruto and laughed "You deserved that!"_

 _I hope you all enjoys this.! ^^_


	3. Hanabi and Choji

**Okay before i start this chapter, I know it's been a long time since i posted anything but if you read chapter one then you already know, I only post 2 chapters a year. So for the rest of october, I'm going to give you this awesome chapter. Also in the comments I took your advice and asked to do a collab with him and he agreed hehe! Now on with the story!**

Chapter 3: Hanabi and Choji

The sky wasn't it's usual blue anymore it was more an orange and red color, meaning it was sunset. The streets had became a bit less crowded as it was now evening, a teenage girl with medium length brown hair, and wore an brown traditional kimono had been walking from the shop by the village entrance to her way home, this girl was none other than the second daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, her name is Hanabi Hyuga. Hanabi had been coming from the store and the library, she was reading a book called "The Secrets of the Neutral Demon Race!" it wasn't really telling her any secrets though, so far she learned the Neutral Demon Race used to be apart of the Balance in the universe, they were stronger than Angels and Demons, their power could match that of an Arc angel and an Arc Angel's baby. Despite that, she also learned there were twelve thousand of them but God saw no need for them and he had the Angel's and Demons work together to kill all of them but three managed to escape. When a Neutral Demon dies, their current power and skill level is transfered to every living Neutral Demon. Neutral Demons were able to pick a side between good and evil, heaven or hell, but as she remembered God had them all killed. Hanabi didn't like hearing that in the book but she wanted to know how strong they were and where did they power originate from. "Hmm.." said Hanabi continuing to read her book. She skipped to the end of the book and learned those three soon became two, and two became one. And one became none, before the very last Neutral Demon died he transfered all his power into a baby who wouldn't be born until twenty years from his time which was 1978. Hanabi kept walking, she hadn't realized she walked directly into Choji.

Choji rubbed his head and got up off the ground. "Ow.." said Choji groaning, Hanabi picked herself up too. "Sorry, Choji. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." said Hanabi bowing apologetically, Choji picked himself up off the ground and smiled at Hanabi "No worries Hanabi, it's alright." said Choji "How old are you now?" Hanabi blinked twice and thought on it for a bit "Well i'm twenty years old. Why?" Choji started crossinf the street with Hanbai as they continued walking "Well I was just wondering is all, i'm twenty six, I never knew you were that old, I thought you were sixteen or seventeen." Hanabi stared at him with a blank expression as she continued walking with him. "Well, I get that a lot, I am an Auntie of two now." Choji made an 'ah' sound. "Do you have any nieces and nephews yet?" Hanabi adjusted her things carefully. "So far i got two adorable nieces from my sister Kenzy, she doesn't have any boys yet." Choji pulled out a bag of barbeque potatoe chips and ate some. "Me either, I'm sure there's someone out there I'll eventually fall in love with." Hanabi nodded in agreement, she pointed to their right "This is where we departure my friend, I'm heading home now." Choji smiled and started walking off, Hanabi had done the same while humming softly to herself. "Choji.." she said to herself as she was making her way home "Wasn't talking about me was he?" her mind wandered from thought to thought but she pushed the idea out her head. "No, of course not, he's much older than I am."

 **Heyyy, so this is a chapter from March 2017, I'll update again on Novemeber 2nd!**


	4. Was the kiss a Mistake!

**Here we are with the next and last 2017 chapter people! Let us continue this awesome book, and yes this one is still following Hanabi and Choji!**

Chapter 4: Was the kiss a Mistake?!

When Hanabi made it home it was surely dark, she wasn't sure what she should do next. Hanabi gave a light sigh before sitting down on her couch in the living room she grabbe dthe remote controller with her right hand and turned on the television, she had went to the recordings she had recorded, she scrolled down the list until she came up to the fourth episode of Supernatural season fourteen. She loved this show, she's been watching it every since she saw season one episode one, although her favorite character was Dean Winchester. Hanabi continued watching television when her doorbell ringed. "I'm coming!" Hanabi paused her show and quickly ran to the front door and opened it up. "Who is it?" there was a faint sound but the male's voice had came through the door saying "It's me, Choji Akamichi! Can i come in? it's cold out here!" Hanabi quickly opened the door and let him in. Choji had rushed inside but he was careful not to knock Hanabi down as he went inside. "Thanks Hanabi!" said Choji shivering lightly, Hanabi nodded in response as she locked her front door "No problem Choji, so what are you doing out here anyways?" Choji and Hanabi locked eyes as he rubbed his hands together. "Umm to be honest, I was in the area and decided to come see you, I thought you were getting bored since Hinata plans on moving out soon." Hanabi laughed a bit "You figured I could use some company huh? All right that works well with me." Hanabi walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch and pushed play on her show. "What are you watching Hanabi?" she chapped her lips a bit as he sat down next to her in the dark living room. "Oh..um i'm just watching Supernatural, it's not something you might like Cho."

Choji shook his head no "I actually love this show Hanabi, I just haven't seen this episode yet but now I get to watch it with you though." Hanabi laughed a little with a light blush "So..what season is you're favorite season so far?" asked Hanabi. Choji looked up at the ceiling thinking a bit "It's season 12 when they had to fight Metatron." Hanabi smiled and nodded in agreement "What about you Hanabi?" she blinked a bit and shrugged "Season thirteen is my favorite by far, even though i'm so mad they killed Crowley out." Choji made a low grolwing sound "I know right." he said. Hanabi relaxed into the couch more while watching the current episode of Supernatural, Choji wrapped his arm around her so she could use his arm like a pillow, Hanabi didn't mind at all. They continued watching the show, Hanabi paused the show and looked at him. "Choji, you're not taken are you?" Choji rubbed his chin a bit while thinking. "Well, there is this one girl, I'm interested in." said Choji "Who is it?" asked Hanabi in a low tone, she was a bit jealoud about it but she tried not to let it really show. "Oh, just a girl who's cute, charming, adorable, innocent and a fighter." finished Choji. Hanabi smiled and moved away from Choji a bit "She must be a lucky girl to have someone like you, crushing on her." said Hanabi. "Yeah.." said Choji sighing lowly "There's also a problem with it.." Hanabi looked over at him while sitting up. "What is it?" asked Hanabi with her hands on her lap. "This girl is six years younger than me and...I don't really know if she feels the same way about me.." said Choji. Hanabi forced a smile on her face "I'm sure if you two really like one another you can work something out, ge is nothing but a number right? She'll be happy to know how you feel about her." said Hanabi. Choji turned to Hanabi and then he came out of nowhere and just kissed her. Hanabi blushed intensively and gently broke the kiss to catch her breath "W-Wait.." said Hanabi still blushing beet red. "You're telling me the girl you actually like is.." her voice trailed off, Choji blushed too and nodded "It's you, Hanabi. You're the one i want. Do you..feel the same way about me?" Hanabi blushed and nodded her head yes three times. Choji smiled and he kissed her again, they continued kissing as the tv show played. Hanabi blushed as his tongue invaded her mouth, she liked it and used her tongue as well, it wasn't long before he laid her back on the couch in the dark and layed over her.

 **I think this partner ship with the author is going really well! What do you guys think? R and R!**


	5. If not you then who?

oo We're finally in the 2018 Arc! This was made back in January, I um.. it's not super long but we changed a few things around hehe. Enjoy! And this one is hopping back on the HinaNaru stage!

Chapter 5: If not you then who?

Naruto had finally opened his eyes and came to his senses, he's been there for exactly four days unconcious. Ayame and her father had allowed Naruto to sleep in her dad's room with him. He was laying down in a bed in the room, the walls were white and the floor was brown wooden floors. Naruto held his hand to his head a bit and winced a little. "Oww my head.. what the heck happened?" asked Naruto getting out of bed, he walked over to the door, opened it and walked out into the hall way. "This..this looks like Ichiraku's Ramen Shop..." he grabbed his hair gently and tugged it, he smelled something cooking and decided to go downstairs only to see Ayame placing some Ramen in the bowl to Kiba and Shino, who gladly ate the Ramen. "Thanks for the food!" they said in unison. "Ayame." said Naruto walking over to her slowly "How long have I been here? I remember sitting here with Hinata and Kenzy earlier but other than that..that's all I remember." Ayame turned around, smiled and held her hand up "Naruto, good to see you're finally awake. Oh..um.. you've been here for exactly four days." Naruto widened his eyes shocked with his mouth open "F-Four days..? Wow.." Shino and Kiba ate their food silently while listening to Naruto as he played catch up.

Ayame put her hand down while looking at Naruto "Whoa, hey, hey, calm down. I know four days seem pretty long but the Hokage excused you from any missions until you woke up.. we told her you had a fever." Naruto took a deep breath and sighed lightly. He opened his eyes while looking at Shino "Shino..do you know where Hinata is right now?" asked Naruto, Shino stopped eating for a second and shook his head no "Sorry Naruto, she told me not to tell you where she will be if you asked me." replied Shino. Naruto smiled a bit while looking at them and nodded in acknowledgement to Shino. "Thanks for being honest at least.. did she say why?" asked Naruto, Shino shook his head no. "Nope..but I know someone who might know where to find her." said Shino eating the last of his ramen. Naruto's eyes glistened in the light. "Really? Can you tell me who?" He was pratically paying for another bowl of ramen for Shino, Shino thought on it for a second.

Naruto started feeling very desperate to get this information out of Shino, he got down on his knees and begged him. "Please help me Shino, if you don't know where Hinata is..then who can tell me..?" Shino saw a black box hanging out of Naruto's pocket, he thought on it some more and gave a low sigh. "We have to ask her Niece, Tenzari Hyuga she's the only one who knows as of right now." Naruto nodded while listening. "Where can I find Tenzari?" Shino shrugged and says "You'll have to ask Sakura's younger sister Soya Haruna..but I call her Sofya Haruno." Naruto looked a little confused on what her name was. "Is it Soya Haruno or Sofya Haruno?!" Shino laughed a little "It's Soya Haruno." said Shino. Naruto bidded them farewell and quickly ran out the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and proceeded to his long time friend's house, Sakura Haruno! He found it strange how he nearly forgot all about Sakura's little sister Soya, it's as if they never really even met. "I'll have to ask Sakura about her little sister Soya too." he smiled knowing full well on how things were going to end.

Hehe.. yeah.. this was all we could do for it..but..enjoy!


	6. The Big Moment

**Here we go... the final chapter to my amazing.. coolistic book or whatever you want to call it. The last chapter for 2018 and the book itself. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: The Big Moment**

Naruto had traveled over to Sakura, he knocked on her door, it took a few minutes befor Sakura actually opened her door. "Yes?" said Sakura looking at Naruto "Oh, it's you Naruto, what bgrings you to my house?" Naruto laughed a bit while rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner "Hey Sakura, um I was wondering where your sister Soya is at the moment?" Sakura raised her eye in question at Naruto and crossed her arms questionly while standing there. "Why? Did she do something to you?" asked Sakura staring at Naruto, he shook his head no giving a closed eye laugh. "I-I um.. well I was wondering if you could tell me about her. I never really met her you know?" Sakura uncrossed her arms and stepped aside "Well you might as well come in." said Sakura walking in the living room, her walls were yellow with brown wooden floors, black couch not too far from the entrance when you walked and a coffee table in the center of the room and a medium box screen television on the other side of the coffee table. Naruto locked the front door behind him, he went to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Sakura. Sakura's eyes landed on Naruto for a bit "So, what do you want to know about my sister?" said Sakura. Naruto crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling before snpping his fingers "Is she a genuine? Does she have allergies? What's her favorite color?" asked Naruto rambling on many questions at one time. Sakura sighed and lightly hit the top of his head "That's way too many questions Naruto, how about you just tell me why you want to know where my sister is?" said Sakura sitting back against the couch in a calm manner.

Naruto rubbed the top of his head while thinking "Well she's with someone who i'm looking for um.. Hinata's niece, Tenzari Hyuga. Tenzari is the only one who knows where Hinata is at the moment and it's really important for me to find her today!" said Naruto cathcing his breath, Sakura nodded while listening as he spoke, she crossed her arms and started thinking on it for a bit. "Well, normall they hang out by the High School, you can check and see if they're there." said Sakura sitting up on the couch, Naruto quickly got up from the couch "Thanks for the tip Sakura, I owe you big time!" said Naruto quickly running to her front door and out the house, Sakura smiled and waved as he left her house, her eyes glanced at a black box on the couch. She picked it uo and opened, she saw it had a ring in it "Uh-oh.. if he's going to purpose to Hinata, he's going to need this." Sakura put it in her pocket and ran out after him screaming "Naruto!" but he was nowhere in sight, she sighed and started walking to Konoha Highschool. Naruto had ran past the gift shop in a hurry without wasting any time to spare, he continued running like a speeding bullet to the Highschool until he finally made it outside the gates, he stopped to catch his breath. He sat down on the ground gasping loudly, Hanabi and Choji had seen Naruto, they stopped by him. "Hey Naruto, you look pretty tired. What's the rush?" asked Choji patting his back, Naruto stood up slightly while slowly regaining his breath, he pointed to Hanabi, the school and a scale with his hands which were supposed to be Hinata's height. Choji tilted his head confused "Huh?" asked Choji. Hanabi reachd in her bag and gave Naruto a bottle of water "Maybe this will help." said Hanabi.

Naruto gracefully took the water bottle, he opened it and quickly drank it quicly and tossed the bottle in a garabage can that wasn't too far from them. "Thanks Hanabi, that helped a lot!" said Naruto smiling from ear to ear "I'm looking for Hinata, there's something I want to ask her but in order to do that I have to find your niece Hanabi, Tenzari." said Naruto in one breath, he was catching it slowly. Choji crossed his arms thinking "I thought Hinata was at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, I guess not." said Choji, Hanabi clinged to his right arm gently "Tenzari is behind the school with Sakura's little sister Soya Haruno. If you hurry you might be able to catch them." said Hanabi leaning her head on Choji's shoulder, he leaned his head ontop of hers as well as they walked away. Naruto knew something must have happened between Hanabi and Choji, they seemd closer together than last he saw them. "I wonder if Choji and Hanabi are.." He shook his head no "No time to worry about that, I got to find Tenzari and Soya!" said Naruto running off to the back of the school, he glanced around and didn't see anyone around. "What the.. where are they..? Sakura and Hanabi siad they'd be here.." he sighed and kicked the grass around in frustration. "Ughhh" said Naruto leaning his back against the wall, his eyes glanced around the back of the school a bit. Soya was holding a bag of Nacho cheese Doritos, they were open and she was eating a few chips of Doritos in her hand as she walked over in Naruto's direction. "Hm.." said Soya looking at Naruto, "Naruto is that you?" asked Soya walking up to him eating her chips. "Huh?" said Naruto looking to his right and saw Soya walking over to him.

Naruto's eyes lite up with hope in his eyes yet. "Soya!" he said enthusiastically as she walked closer to him "Boy, am I glad to see you." said Naruto smiling at her warmly, Soya smiled back and gave a short bow "Well it's good to see you too Naruto!" said Soya laughing lightly. Naruto shook his head a bit "Wait, where's Tenzari? Do you know where she is?" asked Naruto, Soya continued eating the rest of her chips, she put the trash bag in her pocket and dusted her hands off. "Tenzari Hyuga?" she said thinking a bit. "She's on her way to the Hokage's office right now. May I ask why yo-" Soya was cut off by Naruto running past her shouting "Thanks Soya!" Soya blinked and gave a closed eye smile as she waved bye to Naruto. "You're welcome." Sakura had run past the store where she saw Hanabi and Choji sharing a passionate kiss, she cleared her throat lightly "Um.." said Sakura interrupting them "Sorry for the entrusion Choji, Hanabi but have you seen Naruto?" Choji broke th kiss and laughed a bit while thinking. "Naruto, he um.. uhhhhh.." Hanabi giggled and wiped her mouth while pointing in the direction of Konoha Highschool "He went to the Highschool to meet your sister Soya and Tenzari." said Hanabi scratching the back of her head lightly. Sakura waved to them "Thanks, you guys are life savers!" said Sakura running full speed to the Highschool, when she got there, she stopped for a minute to catch her breath. Soya was walking around to the front of the school when she saw Sakura catching her breath "Are you okay?" asked Soya handing her sister a bottle ginger ale pop out her bag. Sakura took the pop gracefully and quickly drank it then handed the empty bottle to her sister.

Sakura wiped her mouth and stood up straight as Soya threw the empty bottle of pop away. "Soya, have you seen Naruto come through here? Where's Tenzari?" asked Sakura standing up fully again. Soya blinked and pointed in the direction of the Hokage's office "She went to the Hokage's office to see what Lord Fifth wanted, is she in trouble?" asked Soya tilting her head some. Sakura smiled warmly at her sister "Nope, she's fine um.. Mom wanted me to tell you to come back to the house before it starts getting too late. Be careful okay?" said Sakura running off to the Hokage's office, Soya nodded and started walking home. Naruto had ran inside the Hokage's office shouting "Tenzari where's Hinata?!" Tsunade, Shizune and Tenzari all turned their attention to Naruto. Tsunade closed her eyes and slammed her fist down on the table "Damn it, Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you not to come bursting into my office like that?!" shouted Tsunade angrily, Naruto shivered in fear and gave an awkward laugh. Tsunade sent death glares at Naruto "You think this is funny?!" she shouted again. "Lady Tsunade, please calm down!" said Shizune laughing nervously as she held Tonton "I'm sure he has a good reason for doing that again. Right, Naruto?" asked Shizune turning her attention to Naruto. Naruto nodded his head yes and pointed to Tenzari. "Tenzari, I need for you to tell me where your Auntie is" said Naruto eagerly. Tenzari stared at Naruto curiously and thought on it for a bit "Auntie Hinata, is currently on her way back to the Hyuga Compound, may I ask why do you need her?" asked Tenzari. "Sorry, there's no time to explain!" said Naruto running out the Hokage's office.

Tsunade sighed amnd closed her eyes "Honestly, that kid is always being a pain in my ass." said Tsunade, Shizune laughed awkwardly "I'm sur ehe doesn't mean to be Lasy Tsunade, he's just hyper is all." said Shizune. Tenzari played with her long pigtails a bit. "Uh.. am I good to go?" asked Tenzari feeling awkward standing there, Tsunade opened her eyes "Yes, you may leave now Tenzari. Be sure to say hello to your mom Kenzy for me." said Tsunade, Tenzari gave her a thumbs up and was about to leave when Sakura came flying into the office next and shouts "Did Naruto come through here?!" Tsunade was about to yell again but instead she sighed, Shizune laughed awkwardly "He was here not too long ago but-" Tenzari interrupted Shizune as she walked by Sakura "He's going to my house." said Tenzari, Sakura sighed in relief "Good, but we should hurry." said Sakura following the carmel skin girl. Naruto had just made it to the Hyuga Compound, he hopped over their gate causing a few other Hyugas to take percaution to him. Naruto panted a bit more "I need to speak with Hinata, it's urgent!" they all stood there not moving or saying anything, Naruto gritted his teeth "Didn't you hear me?! I said I need to-" he was interrupted by Hanabi speaking "She's on her way out, calm down Naruto." Naruto smiled in relief when he saw Hanabi. "Oh thank goodness you're here, Hanabi." said Naruto laughing. Tenzari and Sakura had walked through the gate where they saw other members of the Hyuga clan keeping an eye on Naruto as he talked with Hanabi. Sakura blinked "Why are they all staring at him like that Tenzari?" asked Sakura a bit worried.

"He probably jumped over the fence and now they think he might be an enemy." said Tenzari lead her over to Naruto and Hanabi. Kenzy came walking out the house first over to them, her eyes looked at the other members of the Hyuga clan and clapped her hands "Guys get back to work, if Dad sees you all slacking off he'll double your chores." said Kenzy playing with her hair some, they nodded and started getting back to work. Kenzy turned her attention over to Sakura who gave Naruto a black box and he put it in his pocket, her eyes flew over to Tenzari who came and ran over to her "Mom!" said Tenzari quickly hugging her. Kenzy smiled and hugged back "Hey Zari." said Kenzy "The Fifth Hokage says Hi." said Tenzari breaking the hug, Kenzy smiled and moved her hair back behind her ear some. Hinata finally came out in her purple lavender outfit "Yes? asked Hinata walking over to Naruto blushing lightly "N-Naruto." Naruto smiled and waved "Hinata, you um.. mean so much to me. The times you helped me out, protected me from enemies..i um.. i'm thankful for all you've done for me, Hinata." said Naruto. Kenzy didn't interrupt as she started putting the clues together with the black box and Naruto. Hanabi found it to be a bit strange he was just mentioning all this to her now, maybe even a little late in her way of doing things. Hinata blushed a bit more and fidgeted her legs a bit less "I-I'm thankful for th things you've done for me too Naruto, yOU-" She was interrupted by Naruto getting down on one knee.

"That's the thing, we both look out for each other, care for one another because.." he paused and chewed his lower lip. Sakura sighed lowly saying "You got this Naruto, just say it already." Tenzari waited patiently as she was trying to figure out what was going on. "Because we love each other, Hinata." said Naruto, Hinata blushed darkly and covered her mouth in complete surprise and shock. She's been waiting for years to hear him say those words to her and he finally has. "N-Naruto I-I love you too." said Hinata almsot between happy tears. Naruto looked over at Soya who sneaked up behind Tenzari and Sakura then back to Hinata. "I want you to be the first and last thing on my mind that I think about when I'm on my way to bed and when I wake up in the morning. I want us to spend everyday together as if it's our last day alive." Hanabi laughed silently to herself at the comment, Sakura smiled knowing it was coming. Kenzy grinned to herself seeing how close it was coming. Hinata blushed more as happy tears fell down her face slowly "I-I would love that Naruto,,k-kun." said Hinata wiping her face. Naruto drew in all his strength he could and pulled the black box out his pocket, he opened it up and turned it to her, this made everyone gasp, including the working Hyugas who were watching them once more. "Will you do me the honor in being my best friend, my first love, my soul mate and..my wife." He drew in more of his strength, Hinata had her mouth covered with her eyes wide. "Hinata.. will you marry me?" he took the ring out and held it out to her. Hinata held her hand out as he slide the ring on her finger, she nodded rapidly and says multiple times "Yes, yes, yes!" Naruto smiled happily as he quickly pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply, she returned the kiss just as lovingly. Everyone cheered and clapped just as Hiashi who witnessed it himself clapped too.

 **And that's the end of this book, thanks for sticking it out with me guys! See you in my one shots! And yes William Russell.77995 and My collaboration ended after ch 3-6. hehe**


End file.
